


Wanting More

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Face-Fucking, Multi, Mystery Character(s), Punishment, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Nick and his lover caught one of the other guys barging in on them, and this is his punishment, which isn't much of one in the end.





	Wanting More

Nick looked down at the man below him, and he smiled softly. He traced kisses down the taut muscles, taking his time, savoring the views in front of him. A moan caught his attention, and he looked up at his lover, smirking. The eyes were pleading for him to go further down, but Nick shook his head slightly, and went back to kissing his lover’s chest, sucking lightly on the nipples.

“Nicky...” he looked up at his lover, chuckling softly, leaning up to kiss him on the lips, before pulling away. He looked behind him seeing his other lover stroking his cock softly. 

“Like the view my lover?” Nick asked, and a groan filled his ears, the eyes of the man across the room promising retribution. 

“This is what you get for walking in on the two of us last time. I told you not to come in, but you barged in anyway, and got more than you were looking for” Nick reminded the older man, who groaned, nodding. 

“I am sorry about that Nicky” Nick nodded, before going back to kissing on the man below him, who was so wound up that he couldn’t take the teasing much more. He whimpered softly, and Nick chuckled softly. 

“Soon enough my love, you will have my cock in your hole, I promise” the oldest man nodded softly, eyes blown and dilated, wanting to be filled. 

Nick continued loving on the wrecked man below him, prepping his cock, flipping the dark-haired man over, and running his hands over the pert ass. He lifted the cheeks apart, and began to rim the man below, knowing that this particular lover loved being rimmed. 

“Ungh!” Nick lifted his head, to raise an eyebrow at the man across the room, and he quieted down, his stroking having gotten faster watching the two on the bed. 

“Good boy, you know to stay quiet, and just enjoy the view” the man sitting nodded. Nick went back to rimming, widening the  oldest’s  hole with his tongue. He soon inserted his fingers to help out, grabbing the lube to coat his cock. 

“Putting my cock in your hole love” Nick saw the nod, and lined his cock up with the widened hole, slowly pushing it in. He grinned softly hearing the moans and whines coming from below. He slowly started filling the other man’s hole, waiting until his cock was completely in the other man’s hole. 

“Faster Nicky, please” the groan from below spurred Nick on, and he started thrusting at a moderate pace in and out the hole, enjoying the noise in the room. He looked behind him to see the older man at the edge, knowing he was close. 

“Close  there  babe?” Nick called over, and the seated man nodded, crying out softly as he spilled all over his hands. Nick grinned, before an idea entered his hand. 

“Come over here, and let me lick a hand off, and put the other hand in front of your other lover. We want to taste you” a nod answered him, and the third part of their threesome came over, and Nick groaned as he licked a stripe off his hand, his movements never stopping. 

“Fuck, you taste amazing” Nick moaned softly, as he continued fucking the oldest, watching as the man below him licked their other boyfriend. He smiled seeing the hand get clean before the older man pulled away, sitting back down, watching the scene in front of him hungrily. 

“Close love” Nick panted out, his movements increasing in speed. He soon screamed out his lover’s name, filling his hole with Nick’s seed. He kept his movements up until his cock went soft then he pulled off. He looked at the man sitting down, going over to stand in front of him. 

“Have you learned your lesson babe?” he asked, and the man in front of him nodded, and Nick grinned softly. 

“Good, I want to watch you suck off our other lover, and then you two can do whatever you want to get me off again” Nick knew that his oldest lover’s cock was aching, and he wasn’t going to be cruel. The older man in front of him nodded, before going over to their other lover, who was sitting on the side of the bed. 

Nick watched as his older lover knelt down, looking up at the oldest for permission, and grinned seeing him nod. The kneeling man took his lover’s cock in his mouth, beginning to suck and lick the thickness. Nick groaned softly, stroking his own cock, thankful that his teen sex drive was still in full effect, and he could get off multiple times. 

“Fuck babe, you are such a good cock sucker. Nicky, he needs to suck you off again soon. Damn I am already almost to blowing my load” the man on the bed whined out, his hands in the kneeling man’s hair. Neither of them  were  looking at Nick, who was stroking his own cock, wondering what his lovers would do. 

“SHIT!” was screamed out a couple minutes later, as the oldest blew his load into the younger man, who swallowed it all greedily. The sitting man took his hands out of the other’s hair, and the man swallowed, wiping his mouth. The two then stood up, looking at Nick. 

Nick groaned, standing up, his cock already over half-mast. He looked at the other two, who grinned softly, before hands attacked Nick’s body, and Nick moaned loudly. The two older men kissed up and down their youngest lover’s body. 

“Going to make you feel so good Nicky” Nick nodded, letting them do what they wanted. The oldest groaned before they pulled Nick to the bed. The middle one wrapped his hand around Nick’s cock, stroking and jerking it slightly, while the oldest straddled Nick’s face, his cock in front of Nick’s mouth. 

“Shit!” the oldest lover cried out, as Nick reached up and sucked fiercely on his cock, spurred on by his other lover stroking and jerking him off. He loved being cared for in this way. Nick looked up in the eyes of the man on top of him, and his lover grinned, loving seeing Nick suck on his cock so well. 

“He’s close, love, are you?” their other lover looked up, and a nod gave him his answer. A few minutes later, Nick’s name was cried out, as the oldest shot his load into Nick’s mouth, while Nick unloaded all over his chest and stomach.

“Come on, let’s taste our little Nicky” the two older man licked up and down Nick’s chest and stomach, after the oldest pulled out. Nick watched, a soft smile on his face, as his older lovers cleaned him up. They snuck kisses to his lips, and groaned at the taste of their younger lover. 

“God that was so worth it!” the two older men groaned out, as they each spooned around Nick, who held them close. 

“Thanks boys, you helped fulfill a fantasy for me. Love, you are amazing, and thank you for letting me have another man join us. Babe, I think we are okay with a third person, if you ever want to join” Nick looked at his two lovers, who both nodded. 

“You want to join us occasionally, that’s amazing. I love sharing my little Nicky, and you see how perfect he is. Cannot believe I get him all to myself, mostly” the man in question leaned down to kiss his young lover, who responded. Nick pulled away, and pulled the other one down as well. 

“Thank you for everything, I love you, and cannot wait to have you two with me again” Nick soon fell asleep in his two lover’s embraces. The two older men kissed each other softly, before snuggling down next to their shared lover. The three fell asleep, wondering when Nick would want them all together again. 


End file.
